Wild Bunny
by YunAkanishi
Summary: Jay décide d'avouer ses sentiments à NichKhun. Mais Comment ? KhunJay Lemon & Léger ChanSu - 2PM. OS avec Bonus
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Share-Your-Smile ou Yuna Emi Akanishi :3

Les 2PM ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire sort de mon unique neurone èé  
J'ai écris cet OS pour une amie fan de 2PM, avec ses deux bias Jay Park et NichKhun ! Je n'aime pas vraiment le rendu, écrire le caractère de Khun qui passe de passif dans le couple à dominant est assez compliqué ...  
J'espère qu'en même qu'il va vous plaire !

Un Bonus sera mis en ligne ~

_Bonne Lecture ~_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, les 2PM tournaient un épisode pour Wild Bunny. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une maison où ils pouvaient agir comme bon leur semblaient. Un tournage amusant en perspective, surtout pour le leader. Il allait pouvoir embêter TaecYeon qui en plus avait perdu sa voix, ou bien se moquer gentiment de WooYoung. Seule personne absente, le leader vocal n'avait pas pu se joindre à eux. Jay n'avait pas vraiment écouté la raison, il était juste content de ne pas passer son temps à le voir se faire embrasser par le Maknae.

Après avoir fait son "planning" de son séjour qui se traduisait avec les mots Dormir, Manger et s'amuser, il se décida a prendre TaecYeon à part, hors caméra, pour demander conseil.

"-Ecoute, tu es le seul au courant pour mes sentiments envers Khunnie alors j'ai besoin de savoir un truc. Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec un homme, et .. Je ne sais pas comment agir. Enfin, je veux dire, ça se passe comme avec une fille ? Je dois genre le complimenter sur la couleur de sa jupe ? Qu'il fait bien la cuisine ? Puis au lit, je veux dire niveau sexe, c'est pareil ? Enfin, c'est pas que je vois Nichkhun sous moi mais je veux dire .. Je me vois PAS DU TOUT en dessous ! Please, help me !"

Le géant le regarda avec un air blasé sur le visage. Il en avait vu des conneries de son petit leader tout au long de sa vie, mais celle là battait bien les meilleures. Même ChanSung n'aurait pas fait mieux dans ce genre de situation .. Ou plutôt pire. Il savait Jay con, mais pas à ce point là !  
Il poussa un soupir à se fendre l'âme qui vexa le plus petit qui s'énerva au quart de tour.

"-Pourquoi tu souffle comme ça ? Je viens te demander conseil pour quelque chose qui va changer ma vie et la seule chose que tu trouve à faire c'est souffler ? Insolant ! C'est pas parce que tu peux pas parler que tu dois agir comme ça ! Mais tu vas me répondre à la fin ?"

TaecYeon attendit un peu, pour être sûr de la fin de son monologue pour sortir son petit carnet et son stylo dont il ne se séparait plus depuis quelques jours. Il gribouilla plusieurs phrases pour être le plus clair possible puis tendit son bloc-note à Jay qui se mit à lire tout haut.

"-1° : Comme tu le dis si bien, je peux pas parler alors évidemment que je ne peux pas te répondre, abruti ... Eh ! Je te permets pas grande saucisse sur patte !  
2° : Ne complimente pas Nichkhun sur sa Jupe, il pourrait le prendre mal .. Effectivement ...  
3° : Comment veux tu que je sache comment draguer et coucher avec un mec alors que je suis hétéro ? Si tu as une question là-dessus, appelle JunSu et demande à ChanSung !  
4° : Je peux retourner à mes occupations ou pas ?"

Jay releva la tête vers lui et s'excusa de l'avoir embêter avec un problème qu'il est incapable de résoudre.

"-Allez, casse toi ami indigne !"

"-Allo Jun ?  
- Hey ! Jay ! What's up ?  
- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
- Je me doute bien .. Je ne pensais même pas que tu avais mon numéro ..  
- Yaaa ! C'est mes blagues ça !  
- Et donc, en quoi puis-je servir mon leader ?  
- Euuuh .. Avec ChanSung .. Comment vous avez fini ensemble ?"

Jay entendit un bruit sourd de l'autre côté du téléphone, suivit d'un "CA VA JUNSUU ?" choqué d'une femme. Il perçu ensuite un grognement de la part du leader vocal avant que celui-ci ne reprenne son portable.

"-Jun, ça va ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?  
- Rien, je suis juste ... Tomber à la renverse !  
- HEIN ? LA QUOI ?  
- Rien, laisse tomber l'américain .. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Si c'est pour draguer Chan, je débarque direct à l'émission !  
- Yeah, mec, calme toi. C'est Taec qui m'a dit de te téléphoner. Il a dit que tu pourrais me dire comment ça se passe avec un mec, surtout du groupe.  
- Jay ?  
- What ?  
- Tu aimes un mec du groupe ?

- Dans tout les cas, ne prends pas Chan et moi comme exemple, tu crois qu'on est sorti comme ça, d'un seul coup ?  
- Bah oui.  
- Arrête, on s'est tourné autour pendant 4 mois. Va juste voir le mec en question et saute lui dessus.  
- Jun, si c'est pour que tu me dise ça, je t'aurais pas appeler !  
- Et bah dans ce cas là, je raccroche ! A lundi JayJay !"

Le leader n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que JunSu lui avait déjà raccrocher au nez. "Il sert vraiment à rien" ... Il lui avait dit de sauter sur Khun ? Très bien.  
Jay débarqua tel un ouragan dans le salon, repéra Khun dans la partie cuisine, s'approcha, l'empoigna et le guida dans une des chambres inoccupé de la maison. Oui, il n'était pas doué en amour, encore moins avec les mecs. Sa vie sentimentale se résumait à : Allez en boîtes - Danser - Draguer - Baiser. Il a jamais cherché plus loin, tout comme ses futures paroles de chansons [Mais chut, c'est dans le futur èé].  
Après avoir fermé la porte sans la claquée, chose remarquable venant de lui, le leader se retourna vers Khun, ou du moins ce qu'il percevait de Khun.

"- YAAAAAH ! POURQUOI CET INTERRUPTEUR NE MARCHE PAS !  
-Hyung, le courant ne marche pas bien, le staff est parti à la recherche d'une autre maison.  
-Peu importe ! Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi Hyung, les 2PM sont très important pour moi. Surtout toi. Vu qu'on ne parle pas bien Coréen.  
-Dans ce cas là, parlons Anglais ! Et puis je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça !  
-On ne peut pas parler Anglais, l'auteur n'arrive même pas à écrire son nom en Anglais. Comment ça, Hyung ? Tu m'aime moins ? [Blague mise à part, je reviens dans le sujet sérieux u_u]  
-Tu comprends rien le Thai ! RAAAAAH ! Je suis pas fait pour parler, je suis un mec d'action pas de blabla. Et toi Khun ? Tu veux plus d'action ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Laisse toi faire !"

Jay prit ce qui lui semblait être le poignet du plus grand et le fit basculer sur le lit double. La Thaïlandais ne s'y attendant pas du tout, ne réalisa pas immédiatement le plan de Jay. Ce n'est que quand ce dernier se plaça sur son bassin qu'il réalisa ce qui allait venir.

"-Ja .. Jay .. Tu fais quoi là .. ?" demanda le Thailandais, assez fébrilement.

Mais le plus petit ne lui répondit pas, beaucoup trop absorbé par ses mains appuyées sur son ventre, musclé. Il reprit seulement ses esprits lorsque Khun voulu se relever.

"-NOO ! Tu es là, tu restes là ! J'ai envie de toi, je te veux toi alors tu restes là !  
- JAY ! Je ne vais pas partir ! C'est juste que .. Toi au dessus ...  
- WHAT ?"

Le leader n'eut pas le temps de plus protester, que le plus jeune donna un coup de bassin pour renverser la situation. Fier de son tour de force, il ne passa pas autant de temps que son ainé à le regarder : Il le préférait nu ! Il se rapprocha vers le visage de Jay. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, s'attendant à la rencontre de leurs lèvres. NichKhun eut un petit sourire amuser avant de se diriger vers son oreille et lui susurrer :

"-Jay, tu vas passer la meilleure nuit de toute ta vie."

Le dit Jay [Le DJ 8D] sentit une chaleur se propager dans ses joues mais surtout sur une certaine partie de son corps. Khun se dirigea directement vers son cou, pour le lécher et l'embrasser. Il prit la direction de sa pomme d'adam avant de la lui lécher plus ardemment. Jay laissait passer des petits souffles de plaisirs tout en frictionnant le dos de son collègue. Collègue qui releva la tête au bout d'un moment pour regarder son leader dans les yeux.

"-Tes yeux sont la plus belle chose au monde, tu le sais bébé ?  
- Ta gueule, je suis pas fleur bleu. Khun .. Embrasse moi, touche moi, mords moi, rends moi encore plus accro à toi. Viens, je veux te sentir en moi.  
- C'est vrai que toi tu es beaucoup plus cru .. A quel point veux-tu que je t'embrasse ?  
- Au point que si tu ne fourres pas ta langue immédiatement dans ma bouche, je t'attache et je vais chercher JunHo pour finir ce que tu as"

Jay fut plus que ravi de se faire couper la parole de cette manière. Par un baiser ardent et sensuel. Le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie. NichKhun n'attendit pas son accord et força le barrage de ses lèvres, chatouillant son palais pour finalement mélanger leur salive. Très vite à bout de souffle par cet échange sulfureux, Khun enleva le débardeur de Jay et en profita pour enlever le sien aussi. Le plus jeune retourna à son occupation première : faire monter la température dans le corps de son partenaire. Il fondit sur sa clavicule gauche pour tirer dessus avant de la suçoter pour laisser une jolie marque violette, bien voyante. Il continua sa descente vers son bout de chair sous les plaintes et souffles de plaisir de son cher leader.  
Jay ne resta pas là sans rien faire. Ses mains qui caressaient jusqu'à présent les abdos de NichKhun, se déposèrent sans honte sur la bosse visible. Le plus grand lacha sa peau pour gémir distinctement faisant monter en flèche le désir du leader.

"- Haaaan ~ Khun, gémit pas comme ça .. Je vais paaaas te-tenir ! Mmm !  
- Qui te demande de te retenir ?"

Rien qu'à cette phrase, Jay gémit, d'un gémissement long et clair. Khun, en sentant la main du leader faire des mouvement sur son anatomie, continua sa descente. Il fut surpris d'entendre un gémissement beaucoup plus fort que les autres en passant sa langue sur la hanche droite.

"-Oooh, un endroit sensible ~  
- La ferme, abrège !"

Ecoutant son compagnon, il tira sur la bas de bain, et eut un léger sourire pervers en ne se retrouvant pas devant un boxer mais directement sur son sexe dressé. On lui avait demandé d'abréger ? Et bah c'est ce qu'il va faire. Il ne perdit pas de temps et pris directement le gland dans sa bouche, pour effectuer une succion qui tira un hoquet de surprise suivit d'un gémissement de pur extase. Jay déplaça ses mains dans la chevelure du plus jeune pour pousser dessus, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus. NichKhun accéda à sa requête et entama un mouvement de va et vient, tout en massant ses bourses de sa main droite. Il amena sa main gauche jusqu'à la bouche de Jay, lui faisant comprendre la suite des évènements. Entre deux gémissements, Jay mit un premier doigt dans sa bouche, faisant tourner sa langue autour, pour finir par le sucer et le mordre. Il appliqua la même douce torture à deux autres doigts. Khun augmenta ses va et vient en ajoutant sa langue. Le leader lacha le doigt pour gémir distinctement tout en se cambrant, faisant rentrer sa virilité encore plus loin dans la bouche de NichKhun. Ce dernier voyant ses doigts suffisamment humidifier, et son désir au plus haut, arrêta sa gâterie sous le grognement de frustration du concerné. Le plus jeune remonta et prit fougueusement les lèvres du plus petit. Il releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il pouvait y lire de l'amour, de la peur ainsi qu'un plaisir non assouvi.

"-Jay, t'as un préservatif ?  
- Quoi ? T'as peur que je tombe enceinte ? Allez, dépêche toi !  
- Crétin, on est pas chez nous, je veux pas en mettre partout.  
- Regarde dans le sac là-bas, c'est celui que Chan prend dans toutes les émissions .."

Khun se leva et en profita pour enlever ses derniers vêtements après avoir fouiller dans la première pochette, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et retourna se coucher sur Jay. Ils gémirent à l'unisson lorsque leur membres se touchèrent. Le leader ondula du bassin contre celui du plus jeune avant que celui-ci s'éloigne légèrement.

"-REVIENS !  
- Calme toi. Laisse moi mettre ça, et je vais te faire encore plus de bien.  
- Dépêche toiiiii !" rala Jay, à bout de patience. Il se sentait proche de la fin et n'arrivait plus à tenir.  
"-Fraise ? Chan a des droles de gouts !  
- GROUILLE ! On en parlera plus tard ! ... NON ! VIENS TOUT DE SUITE !" lui crie-t-il en le voyant mener ses doigts vers son intimité.  
"-Mais ça va pas ? Je vais te blesser si je te prépare pas.  
- Rien à foutre ! Si tu viens pas maintenant, j'appelle ChanSung et"

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le plus jeune lui écarta les jambes et le pénétra d'un coup, sous un cri de pur douleur de Jay. A bout de souffle par l'étroitesse autour de son sexe, Khun se pencha vers son amant pour lui lécher les quelques larmes de douleurs qui coulaient de ses beaux yeux.

"-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal ... Mais tu es tellement serré ..  
- C'est bon, c'est moi qui t'es forcé mais ... PUTAIN ça fait mal !  
- Je t'avais .. Prévenu .. Alors comme ça, tu te ferais JunHo ET Chan ? Je suis pas sure que JunSu soit d'accord ...  
- Mmm ... Bouge ..  
- Sûr ?  
- Si je te le dis !"

Avec un regarde sceptique, Khun commença des doux, lents et courts déhanchés. Jay était partager entre la plaisir qui pointait le bout de son nez, et le douleur encore présente. Quand il lacha son premier gémissement de délectation, Khun accéléra légèrement, puis alla de plus en plus vite. Le leader multipliait les gémissements, alors que NichKhun n'était pas en reste, laissant passé des bruits rauques. Un son plus fort et beaucoup plus aigu du plus vieux, l'informa qu'il venait de toucher sa tache.

"-HAAAAN ! PUTAIN ! C'était .. C'était quoi .. çaaaa .. HAN !  
- Bah ça .. Bébé .. C'était ta Prostate ... OUUUH FUCK !  
- Je .. Te croyaaaais ... Paaaaaaah ~ .. Aussi Vulgaire ! HAAN ~"

Khun donna des coups de butoirs le plus rapidement et le plus profonds possible. Il pris le membre de Jay en main et entama des va et vient afin de le mener plus vite au Paradis, lui-même étant à ses portes. Après encore quelques déhanchés, Jay sentit l'orgasme le ravager.

"-KHUUUUUN HAAAAAN ~ !  
- RAAAH !"

Khun se laissa tomber sur Jay, encore embrumé par son plaisir récent. Le plus jeune se retira du corps de son ainé et s'allongea en mode étoile à côté de lui, en n'oubliant pas d'enlever sa protection. Après quelques minutes à reprendre leur souffle, le leader se releva légèrement et ne put s'empêcher de raler.

"-Tu te mets en étoile, t'es pas foutu de me prendre dans tes bras et de remonter la couverture ?"

Khun eut un léger rire, avant de se relever légèrement, de tirer sur la couverture à leurs pieds et de tirer son leader contre son torse.

"-Content ?  
- Mm .. Khun ?  
- Quoi ?  
- On est ensemble, hein ?"

Le plus jeune le regarda amusé. Il était mignon comparé à d'habitude, pas turbulent, même calme. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de lui poser un léger baiser sur son nez.

"-Tu crois que je couche avec des amis sans raison ? Je t'aime Jay."

Jay qui ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter et se contenta de rougir avant de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule. Le Thailandais rala un peu et ils commencèrent à se chamailler. Ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier et la porte s'ouvrit.

"-LES MECS ! Oooh, euuuh .. Je venais juste vous dire qu'on a une nouvelle maison .. On vous attend .." leur murmura un ChanSung un peu choqué de les voir ensemble, persuader qu'ils regardaient un porno.

Après quelques instants de flottement, Jay pris son pantalon se leva un peu trop vite et cria au scandale que NichKhun lui avait péter le cul et que ChanSung était un sale Maknae irrespectueux de ses ainés.

* * *

Reviews ? *.*


	2. Bonus

En route pour leur dortoir, après la fin du tournage, une étrange atmosphère était présente dans le van. En effet, hormis WooYoung qui discutait à l'avant avec le manager, les 6 autres ne disait pas un mot. ChanSung encore un peu surpris par la relation des deux Américains, ne leur répondait que par un "Oui" et un "Hmm" très compréhensible. JunSu, qu'ils avaient récupérer au passage était à sa gauche, lisant tranquillement son magazine, tandis que de l'autre côté, TaecYeon regardait par la fenêtre, un sourire satisfait, et en même temps moqueur, ne quittait pas ses lèvres. En face de lui, JunHo lançait des regards intrigué entre ChanSung et Jay, qui lui pouffait de rire à chaque fois qu'il levait la tête pour regarder le plus jeune. Khun, lui donna des coups dans les côtes quand Jay prit la parole, ne l'arrêtant pas pour autant.

"-Chanana, on a fait une découverte intéressante, pendant l'émission.  
-Hmm.  
-Je ne pensais pas que vous utilisiez encore des préservatifs avec JunSu."

Le dit JunSu releva la tête, complètement rouge, tandis que celle du Maknae se baissa rapidement.

"-Alors, comment ça se fait ?  
-C'est pas de ma faute !" s'exclama d'un coup Chan. "C'est Jun qui veut pas que je le rempli-"

Mais il fut tout de suite coupé par la main du leader vocal, beaucoup trop gêné pour parler de ça. JunHo explosa de rire, alors que le géant de Boston ouvrit la bouche à la manière de leur collègue DongHae. Mais Jay ne s'arrêta pas là. Maintenant même le regard de son récent petit-copain était amusé de la situation, qu'il comprenait parfaitement pour une fois.

"-Oh, et JunSu, je savais pas que tu aimais sucer Chan avec un gout de fraise.  
-AH NON ! Ca c'est pas de moi ! C'est ChanSung qui aime au gout de fruit !  
-Mais Baby, tais toi pour une fois !  
-COMMENT TU ME PARLE LA GRANDE ASPERGE !?"

S'en suivit une chamaillerie entre le cadet et son amoureux. Ils furent pourtant coupé par WooYoung, le faux maknae innocent, n'ayant jamais eu de petite-amie.

"-Les mecs, vos pouvez faire moins de bruit, je voudrais surtout savoir comment Khun et Jay en savent autant sur vos préservatifs ?"

Cette fois, c'est le Chinois qui baissa la tête tandis que le leader croisa les bras et marmonna dans sa barbe imaginaire. Il se reprit bien vite et lui lança :

"-T'es pas sensé être pur, toi ? T'es encore puceau je te rappelle.  
-Et moi je te rappelle que j'ai dit que je n'avais jamais eu de copine, pas que j'étais encore puceau.  
-T'as déjà couché avec une meuf ?!  
-Non.  
-Bah alors t'es encore pu ...  
-Et je peux même vous dire, que quand JunHo et moi refusons d'aller en soirée avec vous, c'est pas pour jouer aux cartes."


End file.
